1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies, and more specifically, to a beam blade windshield wiper assembly having a self-locking end cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent the windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper element often incorporates one or more metal strips which act to reinforce the wiper element and facilitate wiping contact by the element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the blade assembly that is distributed thereacross pressing the blade assembly into contact with the windshield. The wiper assemblies may also include an airfoil and a pair of end caps located at the distal ends of the wiper assembly.
In some cases, the end caps serve to retain the metal strips relative to the wiper element, as well as retain the airfoil between the coupler and the end caps. In other circumstances, the end cap may be employed to retain and position the rubber wiping element within the metal strips or may have a feature that allows the rubber wiping element to be removed making the wiper blade refillable.
End caps of the aforementioned type are well known in the related art. Many end caps require a positive and secure mechanism for physically attaching the end cap to the metal strips and/or airfoil component. In order for the end caps to be assembled to either a single, monolithic beam or a pair of metal strips, the end caps typically known in the related art must be flexible such that they may be splayed open when assembled around the splines. In this context, the end cap essentially flexes outwardly and in the general plane of the monolithic beam or metal strips. Alternatively, a separate component is used as a latching mechanism to positively fix the end cap relative to the beam or splines. However, end caps that flex around the beam or splines during assembly are inherently weak and are prone to disengagement during operation of the windshield wiper assembly. This is because the characteristic of flexibility that allows the end cap to be assembled to a monolithic beam or pair of splines also makes it easier for the end cap to become disengaged. In the event that the end cap is inadvertently removed from the assembly, the beam or dual splines may become disengaged from the wiping element and can result in scratching of the surface to be wiped. In addition, the airfoil can also become dislodged as the retaining function of the end cap has been removed.
Beyond the inherent flexibility of end caps of the type generally known in the related art, they also suffer from the disadvantage that they may become disengaged from the end of the monolithic beam or splines when they are struck, inadvertently or on purpose, by ice scrapers used to remove ice from the surface to be wiped.
Accordingly, while wiper assemblies having end caps of the type generally known in the related art have worked for their intended purposes, there remains a need in the art for a wiper assembly that includes an improved end cap that cannot be easily disengaged once it has been installed to either a monolithic beam or a pair of dual splines of the windshield wiper assembly. In addition, there is a need in the art for a windshield wiper assembly having improved end caps of this type that are easy and efficient to install and cost-effective to manufacture.